Our Own Little Secret
by Pancham
Summary: In which Blue shamelessly interrupts Yellow and does things. Yeah, things. Blue/Yellow, of course! c:
1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

Yellow looked up from her sketchbook, curiosity overcoming her. Not many trainers had the courage to go deep in Viridian Forest, not when it's night and the clouds are grey like that. She dismissed the thought and smiled as soon as her golden orbs caught the sight of a certain brunette. Blue returned her smile and sat on a nearby chair as Yellow continued her drawing.

After a moment of enjoying the chirping of Pidgey and other nature sounds outside, Blue broke the comfortable silence.

"What are you drawing?"

Yellow let out a giggle. She could almost picture a grumpy Green making a sarcastic reply, Silver glaring at the back of his head until he gave up and acted properly to his innocent, lovely, _harmless_ sister. Unfortunately, the girl beside her couldn't read her thoughts and tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you giggling for?"

"Nothing!"

"Ah, Yellow, tell me," she flinched when deep azure eyes looked at her, filled with both sturborness and the mischief always portrayed on her face.

"It's noth—" Yellow tried to end her sentence, she really did. If only her lips weren't locked by someone's else. The petite trainer could hardly funcionate properly, but she did melt into the sudden kiss. Blue was surprisingly gentle; the innocent way her hands got lost on her bright yellow hair until the ponytail vanished made Yellow shudder with pleasure.

Every single aspect of Blue was nothing less than _addicting. _

"You're just so cute!"

Blue pecked her cheek before Yellow had a chance to blush or say something. And so it happened just like the other day- except this time the older woman was scoffing about how much clothes she wore (_Damn it Yellow, can't you use less clothes? By the time I end up removing it all, it'll already be morning!_) due to the chilly weather.

The unfinished painting would have to wait a little more. Yellow had some serious bussiness to settle with her favourite girl.

* * *

Sunlight was beaming outside while Yellow pressed her lips to Blue's forehead lovingly. The brunette decided to sleep there because it started raining and she _definitely_ wasn't on the mood to ruin her clothes.

_"She's so pretty."_

Yellow smiled and left her there to sleep a little longer. She knew Blue wasn't a morning person, so she had a lot of time to prepare Blue's favourite dish. After breakfast was ready, Yellow proceeded to the painting she didn't finish yesterday. Yellow stratched it off; a new idea forming on her head.

What's better to catch the idea of beauty when the prettiest girl of them all is nearby?

* * *

**A/N: **I suddenly thought what'd happpen to our girls if Originalshipping was a thing. I just thought "seriously, why not?" and wrote it. Cuties. owo

Yes, I don't know either! I just wanted to do something different. It's HORRIBLY short, but bare with me, I'm a hardcore procrastinator~

(Don't you dare ask me where Chuchu is. *sweats* By the way, I have NO idea what's the pairing name for Blue/Yellow. :c)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Like warm and comfortable clothes, you always cozily embraced me._"

Blue stopped on her tracks, looking around clumsily. "Wow. Now I'm hearing things," she whispered, "What's next? A Pidgeot dancing break?"

She heard some weird noises above her and was about to make the discovery of some new cursing words, but once again, the singing voice emerged again.

"_You suit me better than the nice clothes in the shop window~ I hope I can wear you every day and spend all our time together~~_"

"Hm? Sounds like…"

As she was uncertain and quite curious about what was happening, Blue stepped out the nearby tree and made her way to the sound's source.

"What are you doing?"

Her suspicions were proven right when a small girl appeared before her. Blue orbs softened at the lovely sight, however, couldn't help but eye the flower garden behind the ponytail girl curiously. Yellow noticed her gaze and chuckled at the girl's nature before replying.

"They say flowers grow prettier if you sing words full of love, you know? I'm not crazy, I swear."

The other girl's formed an 'ooh', thinking about it more than she was supposed to.

"I miss you." Blue's eyes widened when she felt small arms wrapping around her. She loved backhugs, especially when they came from no one other than Yellow, who rarely iniciated physical contact. When they _actually_ had a situation similar to this one, it was never Yellow who started it first. _I'm so happy she opened up to me._

"Well, I'm here now."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"If you bake some cookies, I won't go."

Blue said jokingly, taking note of how Yellow didn't free her of the embrace yet. She wished there was a weirdo bug catcher with a camera there to take a photography of what was happening right now. Blue didn't ever wanted to forget this. Who knows when Yellow might open up like that again? It could be days, months, or damn, even years.

"Right! I'll make of sure of that," Yellow said, "As long as you're there, it doesn't matter how much work it takes."

"Aw, don't be like that! I'll help you."

"Then let's not waste time!"

The afternoon in Viridian Forest has never been so lively. The trees heard many things: laughs, pouts, cheeks with flour and all that's in between. There was something more. There was friendship, hope, _love_.

Yellow secretly wished Blue would come around more. She still haven't seen prettier flowers than the ones she took care of in that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, _I DON'T KNOW_. This is so random, but Jadeshipping's been on my head lately. Gosh, they're just so lovely. Halp me. oAo

(And no, I don't plan on making it a challenge to complete X drabbles or something. Let's just say I'd rather post this drabble here than to create a new story and bla-bla. ;v; I'm 99% sure it won't be often, though.)

In case you're wondering, the song Yellow's singing is Back Hug by a korean girlgroup called Girls' Generation. They are my favourite group, you should definitely look them up. c:


End file.
